game_pastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mas Gask
Prologue: Let them go please, I’ll give you anything you want j-just please let them me go!” A women crying hysterically screamed. She was chained to the ground, by her wrists shackled to the ground. “Please don’t kill them, it’s not their fault.” A man with a gas mask was standing in front of the women with a syringe to her son’s arm. The kid was strapped into a steel chair, and the man looked at the women, he then proceeded to inject the kid with the syringe. “What the fuck is that?” The women screamed. “It’s a poison that will kill your son in 5 minutes.” The man answered. “You fucking bastard, he didn’t do anything.” She said with tears running down her face. Another man walked in also wearing a gas mask and brought in a little girl holding her by the neck in one hand he then dropped a baseball bat and grabbed a gun from the ground and put it to her head. “Say goodbye to your daughter Andrea”, the man demanded, his voice sounded as if he was furious. “No! Please don’t kill her, I’m the one that screwed up, don’t punish her!” She yelled while still crying. She stared at the man’s gas mask and the reflection from his eye protection showed someone on the ground with blood running down his head. A gunshot was heard, and both men laughed faintly. “What happened son?” I asked “I broke my favorite game Super Smash Bros.” Jordan said with tears in his eyes, “It was my favorite game, Dad”. “Hey don’t cry,” I said, “We’ll go to your mom’s, your sister has a copy of the game, I’m sure she’ll let you borrow it.” “Okay”, he responded. We got into my car and I started to drive my ex-wife’s house. We got out of the car and I knocked on the door, Andrea, my ex-wife, opened the door and asked, “Hey, what are you guys doing here?” “We just want to know if we could borrow Barry’s copy of Super Smash Bros.” I said. “We don’t have the copy anymore; I lent it to one of my friends. He said he hardly plays it anymore, you can just go to his house, here’s the address.” She handed me a paper with the address. “Okay well have a good day then”, I said while leaving. “Bye, I love you Jordan” she said. “Love you to mom!” he replied We went back to the car and I drove to the address she handed me. This guy lived a bit outside of town so there where almost no neighbors around it, was also getting dark so I just wanted to get it and leave as soon as possible. We got off and I knocked on the door. A skinny while tall male walked out and said “I guess you’re here for the game? Andrea texted me.” He then handed me the game. “This isn’t Super Smash Bros.” I said as I looked at the GameCube disc, which was white and had text from what looked like a typewriter saying “Mas Gasks”. “This is even better!” he exclaimed. “I lost the regular one so I bought another one from a friend who was from Japan, I played it and it was amazing! Return it to Andrea when you’re finished.” “Okay?” I said while slowly leaving, “Have a good day.” “You to friend.” He said while smiling. That gave me a small chill, he looked emotionally disturbed, but I just waved back and smiled as I was driving away. “As I was driving back home, I looked at the disc and it just made me feel a little uncomfortable, it just looked so weird. I drove into my driveway and we got out of the car, I opened the door and slowly went into my living room. “Dad can I play the new game?” “Sorry Jordan, but you got to study for your test on Friday; you can play during the weekend.” “Fine Dad, I’ll wait” Jordan replied. Four days passed and I went to the GameCube and I put the disc in and I agreed to play a few games with my son. The normal GameCube logo went on and the title screen said “Super Smash Bros. Mas Gask edition. This was very weird, we continued anyway and when we got to the character selection screen and everyone was unlocked. “Son, did you finish the game beforehand?” I asked Jordan. “No, I had everyone except for Mr.Game and Watch and Mewtwo.” He said. I looked at the screen more carefully and I saw two characters that I’ve never even seen before. The character icon for both of them had a human figure wearing a gas mask, one had a red opacity and the other had a blue opacity. I put the marker on the red gas mask person, the character’s name was Bulmo and he had a red hazmat suit with full military equipment and he was wearing a gas mask. The other one’s name was Rolt, he looked the same but he had a blue hazmat suit. I chose both of the new characters and put on a couple AI’s to play against. The characters had the same moves as Fox and we played a few rounds until I chose the map Final Destination and we couldn’t even move the characters. Everything just stopped, even the timer stopped. Bulmo and Rolt turned and starred directly at Jordan and I. “Your ex-wife is at the address you have on that piece of paper” Bulmo said, “She’s chained to the basement of the house and your daughter is locked in a room in there to. If you call 911 or tell anyone we will kill them, make it to the house right now.” I starred horrified and turned off the GameCube, I grabbed the disc out of the system, and ran to my car, with my son. I quickly drove to the address and my car stereo let out a scream that sounded as if it came from a far distance. It sounded like a women screaming for her life. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body and my heart pumped so fast I couldn’t believe it. “Close your ears Jordan, don’t list to that!” I yelled while trying to shut off the stereo. I was close to the house when I heard more noise from the stereo, “What do you want your last words to be Barry?” It sounded like the same voice on the disc. I screamed and started punching the steering wheel. “Please save me daddy, pleaseee.” She screamed and it cut to static with muffled laughs. It also started getting dark outside, which made everything worse, I went to the house and opened the door; I went to a small hallway which leads to the basement. It got darker the further down and all the lights in the house were busted. I didn’t know what to do, I had a million thoughts going through my head and my son was still in the car. I went back out and said, “Son stay here with my cellphone, if anyone goes near you call 911, if I don’t’ come back in 10 minutes call 911.” I told him and I even heard my own voice seemed very weak and I felt nauseas. “But what about what the disc said?” he asked. “Listen to me Jordan, this is the only way to save them, I’m going to go into the house, I have to do it.” “But Dad they’re go-“ “Jordan! Please son.” I said back “Okay” he said with a sad expression. “I went up to him and kissed him on his forehead, whatever happens son. Just remember that I love you.” I said while almost crying. “I Love you to Dad.” He said. I went to my car and grabbed a pistol and a flashlight from the trunk of my car. I went in and as I walked towards the basement I saw a human arm on the rail. I was duct taped on and I grew increasingly nervous and started sweating a lot. I heard something shatter and I screamed, “Come out of the dark! I will shoot if you don’t!” I stood there with my finger on the trigger, and I kept walking forward following a trail of blood. I smelt something that smelled horrible, and I saw smoke through a small lamp that was on a desk. On the desk was half of the head of the man I saw before. His jaw was missing and I screamed, “What the Fuck! Where’s my family!” I saw a Bulmo standing next to Jordan? Jordan was strapped to a chair and his Andrea was chained and kept screaming. “Get away from him!” I yelled. I was struck in the back of the head with a baseball bat and fell on my face. I looked up and saw a Rolt drop a bat and had Barry by the neck in his hand and he grabbed my pistol and put it to her head. Andrea looked at the gas mask of Rolt and in the reflection of his eye’s protection she saw me, I had blood dripping from my head. Everyone started yelling but I couldn’t make out anything intelligible I then heard a gunshot and Barry fell on the floor. I saw her body fall and there was blood all over her clothes. Rolt then put the gun to my head and I cried and yelled, “Why are you doing this?!” Bulmo walked up to me and grabbed the GameCube disk out of my shirt pocket, “We are Mas Gask.” He stated, “You’re ex-wife ruined our lives!” he yelled fiercely. “What could she have possibly done to deserve this?!” I said. Bulmo walked to Andrea and put the disc in front of her and grabbed a red gasoline can and poured it all over her. He lit a match and threw it on her. She started screaming and her skin started burning and he said, “You’ll find out soon.” “You fucks, what the fu-“ Rolt then hit me on the head with the pistol and I fell unconscious. Epilogue: “Mr. Glenn” a police officer said, “It’s very important that you tell us all the details on your family’s death. We’ll need it to catch the criminals.” I was at a hospital with security guards all outside of my room. “How did I get here?” I asked. “Damnit! He’s going under again. Doctors!” he yelled. “What? What are you talking about?” I fell back unconscious and woke up to hear doctors conversing with each other saying, “He’s on some sort of drug, we’re not sure what it is.” I still had blood running down my head, I reached into my shirt pocket and found a GameCube disk with a typewriter font saying “Your family is dead, now you feel our pain. Mas Gask fucked up your Brain” When I looked up I saw security and they took away the Game and took me to a Mental Hospital. I looked into a mirror and written on there was “Mas Gask”. Category:Video games